


My Black and White World

by RosePeddle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePeddle/pseuds/RosePeddle
Summary: Everything around me is black and white, well that's how it is for everyone until they find their soulmate. I've been trying for years, falling in love only to be pushed back out again because they find their soulmate while with me. I'm starting to think I will never find my soulmate... maybe I'm just not looking in the right places.





	1. Welcome To My Life

Living each day in black and white is not as hard as it seems. I mean I can imagine life's more beautiful with it's bright colors and actual tell tale differences between people and their belongings, but hey living in black and white is all I know.   
All 23 years of my life have been the same, everything is the same boring shades of black, white, and grey, but I'm not complaining, it makes everything simpler.  
All you have to know is 3 simple color names rather than the thousands those who have color vision have to know.   
Oh my favorite color, black. How do I like my coffee? Black. My favorite shirt is black and white.   
Everything I love is just plain shades of those same 3 colors.   
The tattoos that cover my flesh are all black and white, though the tattoo artist adds color to them, I don't see any difference in them.   
_But don't you want to see color?_ you might be asking. The simple answer is hell yes, but unfortunately I have to wait and find my  _soulmate_  but I'm starting to think I will never find mine.  
Yet again I may be looking in all the wrong places, but in contrary, where _haven't_ I looked.   
I try so hard to find that one person that  will turn my boring world into one full of color, I don't even care who they are anymore.   
I feel like a fucking loser, I feel broken and used. I just want my happy ending and I'm just so afraid that it will never happen.   
I feel like all my friends ask me to taunt me _Frank have you found your soul mate yet?_ No I have not please stop asking me.   
 _Hey guess what Frank I just found my soulmate and they're so cool, do you want to meet them?  
_ So I can just see how goddamned happy you are and feel even worse about myself? How about no.  
God I hate being such a Debby Downer but the whole world around me seems like it's just out to get me.  
  _But Frank you're still young, you have time._  Yeah you got me there but time only keeps moving forward and I don't know how much longer I can handle it.   
And before you worry about me, I promise you I'm fucking fabulous don't even worry about me, I'm just salty because everyone around me is happy and here I am being tormented, but this isn't your problem so don't get yourself involved, just sit back and enjoy the show because I'm telling you that this is just where the story begins for you.  
For me this has been going on since the day I was born.   
When my mom found out she was pregnant with me she hadn't found her soulmate yet, so I was doomed to really never find my soulmate because of it.  
That's how it works in this world, if you are born when your parents are not soulmates you have a significantly harder time finding your soul mate and your soulmate is also one who's parents had them without being soulmates.   
So my chances are slim to none in finding my soul mate because only about 3% of the population are born because their parents weren't soulmates.   
After countless years of struggle I've started to just accept the fact that it will never happen. Maybe I've been looking in the wrong part of the population, I mean I've only ever talked to girls so maybe my soulmate is a male? I mean I'm not opposed to this idea. Awe who am I kidding I probably don't even have a soulmate.   
Whatever, life goes on I guess.


	2. Boring Days

I walked through the familiar streets to my job at the little record/comic shop in the center of town. I sigh knowing that it will be just another boring day at work, I can already tell you nothing eventful will happen because nothing ever does. I sit in the shop and wait for ours on end hoping that  _someone_  will walk into the shop, like I really don;t care if they're just asking for directions or when the next bus will be here cause literally  _no one_  comes in here. Well I guess my prayers (well one of them) have been answered and this tall man with short hair came in. He was thin and feminine with glasses "Hi um, do you have any doom patrol comics? My brother really loves them and I wanted to get them for him for his birthday..."  he said shyly.  
"Oh yeah, they'd be in the back, and we just got the new edition in, it's in storage, the boss just hasn't told me to put them out yet" I reply to him with a smile.   
"Ok, thank you" he mumbles before making his way to the back and I go to get the comic from storage. He soon comes over with the comics and I start ringing them up. He thanks me again and says he'd probably be back with his brother sometime in the future. I just smile and nod, telling him to have a good day and he left without another word. I sigh and wonder about how his brother probably found his soulmate because comics are kind of boring when they are in black and white. I stop wondering and soon it's time for me to go home. I make the short journey back to my house, humming softly to myself. The next few days go by just as boring except the man did not return, until today. The same man walked in with the person I assume is his brother. _Damn his brother's hot_ I think to myself. He was short and had medium length dark hair. He walked over to the CDs and I smiled noticing he had a Misfits shirt on. I walk over to see if he needed help.   
"Hello there, do you need any help finding anything?" I say gently and he shakes his head.   
"Ok, but if you need anything I'll be over at the counter" he nods and I walk back over to the counter. A few moments later he walks back over to the counter and I look up from the 'paperwork' I was doing.   
"Can I help you?" I ask sweetly.   
"Uh, do you have any Bon Jovi albums?" he asks shyly.  
"oh yeah, they're on the last shelve on the left"   
"Thank you" he said with a smile, wandering over to where I directed him. His brother seemed lost looking at the little figurines that lined the shelves. I walk over to the man looking at the CDs.   
"If you're wondering which one to get I recommend this one" I say handing him one of the CDs off the shelve.   
"Oh thanks" He says smiling a bit.  
"I'm Frank by the way"  
"I'm Gerard"   
"That's a cute name"   
"Heh.. thanks"   
"Anytime" We continue talking about random things. Turns out we have a lot of the same interests. Weeks go by and me and him continue talking and hitting it off... I really like this guy but I don't want to let him in because I know he can't be the one.


	3. I Can't Help These Feelings

A norm in our society is to not make physical contact with someone until you start to fall for them because that's when you know if they're your soulmate. I feel ready to know if Gerard is mine... months he's been coming into the shop and we've been talking and getting closer.   
We even started hanging out outside of the shop and bonding over little things. I'm going to ask if I can can make contact with him today...   
I really need to know if I'm just wasting my time catching feelings for this man.  
We were walking to the park, his brother decided to tag along with us.  
Mikey was paying attention to a little squirrel off in the distance so now was my chance to ask him.   
"hey uh, Gee?" I ask shyly.  
"Yeah Frankie? Are you ok?"   
"Yeah I'm fine... I just... I like you Gerard, and I wanted to know if I could possibly see if you are my soulmate" I stutter out.   
He looks shocked but I don't blame him.   
"I like you too Frank" He says taking my hand.  
Suddenly the world around me fills with color, the dull greys turn to light pastels and warm colors.   
I look at Gerard and he's looking at me with an expression of happiness and shock.   
"d-do you see it too?" I ask, my voice full of shock and wonder.   
Gerard nods happily.  
"yeah I do" He says with a smile.   
I hug him tightly.  
"Oh my god Gerard I can't believe it... Holy crap" I mumble into his shoulder.  
He holds onto me tightly. Mikey looked at the two of us confused.   
"what did I... OH MY GOD ARE YOU TWO SOULMATES" he says with joy.  
Gerard just nods happily.   
"Oh my god I'm so happy for you!" he says jumping up and down excitedly.  
Gerard and I wouldn't stop holding each other's hand for the rest of the day.   
Gerard even asked Mikey if he could stay over my house for the night.  
Mikey said it was alright and that he would be able to take care of himself for a night.  
We stopped at Gerard's house and he got some things like a change of clothes and other necessities he may need.  
When we get back to my house he holds onto me.   
"I never thought I would be able to see color Frank... I felt lost and like I would never find you" he whispered to me and I melted into his arms.   
"I felt the same way Gee... I pushed all my friends away once they found their soulmates because I seriously thought that I would never find you"   
"God Frank you're so perfect"   
"mmh, you are too Gee"   
We continued to hold each other close until Gerard pulled away for a moment, cupping my face in his hands, kissing me softly.  
I'm not going to lie, it felt nice, like everything was meant to be. I kiss back, letting my hands play with his hair gently.   
He soon pulls away from the kiss and just rests his head against mine, gazing into my eyes. I couldn't help but feel more compassionate towards him.   
The world just suddenly felt more beautiful when I was with him, and I hope this feeling never goes away.


End file.
